Aún Estas en mis Sueños
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Songfic. Canción que refleja los sentimientos de Shin Natsume hacia su hermana menor. Shin's POV.


**Autora**: Shiori Misaka

**Titulo**: "Aún Estas en Mis Sueños" (titulo de la canción)

**Genero**: Romance / Oneshot / Song-fic

**Carácteres**: Natsume Shin; Natsume Maya

**Advertencias**: Es Incesto xD es decir, relación entre hermanos, así que si no les gusta este tipo de género o ésta pareja mejor ni lo lean... no hay nada explicito y es bastante tierno. Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Shin.

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes de Tenjou Tenge no me pertenecen u.u! y la canción que aquí se expone tampoco tiene nada que ver con la serie, pertenece a una banda española llamada "Rata Blanca", esta producción es de una fan para los fans xD

**Summary**: Los sentimientos que quiere transmitir Natsume Shin a su hermana pequeña a través de esta hermosa y expresiva cancion. Reflexiones sobre su pasado, sobre el futuro y sobre ella.

--

**. x:-: Aún Estas en Mis Sueños :-:x .**

El sol se cola por mi ventana como pidiendo que yo despertase...

Obedeciendo, me levanto del futón, con la mirada perdida. Me duele mucho la cabeza, de seguro anoche nuevamente me quedé hasta tarde junto con los miembros de mi club... andando en motocicleta, buscando un camino por el cual andar. La razón por la que nació el club Katana fue simplemente por querer pasar el tiempo con mis amigos...con aquellos que dicen ser mis amigos. Me levanto de la cama...confundido, sintiéndome algo atareado.

Busco entre mi yukata que utilizo para dormir, y veo varias heridas en mi cuerpo...heridas que de seguro que la noche anterior, en una de mis batallas, alguno de mis oponentes consiguió herirme. Pero por algún motivo...aún no recuerdo exactamente qué estuve haciendo anoche, curiosamente, nunca lo recuerdo...probablemente sea algo de poca importancia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hoy desperté con un montón**

**De marcas en mi piel  
****  
Alguien por la noche me las dejó...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me levanto algo agotado, listo para ver si es que alguna de mis hermanas ya preparó el desayuno. Jeh, mis hermanas. Cada vez que recuerdo esa palabra algo retumba en mi interior, en mi estómago, como si odíase decirlo...nunca trato a las chicas como mis hermanas, y la razón es porque el amor desboca todo lo que en sangre respecta. Salgo de la habitación, algo agotado y débil, aún sintiendo las heridas trazadas en mi cuerpo. Siento olor a comida, de seguro alguien ya está preparando el desayuno.

Aproximo mis pasos hasta la cocina, donde me detengo de pronto, y siguilosamente veo en la puerta entrecerrada: para mi sorpresa, es Maya quien está preparando la comida. En mis pensamientos, en la oscuridad de la habitación, siempre estoy pendiente de ella...de lo que hace, de dónde está. Si por esta maldición del Ryuugan, algo tengo que agradecer, debe ser que puedo ver a Maya en todo momento, ella nunca sale de mis ojos...nunca...Mm...los cierro un momento, para sentir mejor el olor de lo que está cocinando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Quiero saber si esto fue la magia**

**De tus labios...  
**

**Hay perfume de mujer  
**

**Flotando aqui...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Apoyo mi espalda en la pared, escuchando como tararea una de esas canciones que tanto le gustan.

La escucho reír. Los recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza como imágenes resguardadas para siempre en mi corazón, recuerdo su inocente rostro cuando era pequeño, sin comprender mis duras palabras llenas de odio y rencor. Ella simplemente interesada en estar a mi lado y acompañarme en cualquier momento...la única persona que jamás me abandonó, la única persona que no tuvo miedo cuando de entrar a la oscuridad en la que yo estaba, y brindarme un poco de luz. Lo que yo siento por Maya...lo que yo siento por ella es mucho más que un simple cariño entre hermanos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El conjuro de un cuento de amor**

**Ya me atrapó...**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Siento sus pasos moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina, vuelvo a mirar de reojo tras la puerta. Parece que le está costando mucho hacer lo que está preparando. Si está hecho por ella, aunque lo oculte, siempre me gustará. Intento ser su hermano mayor, nada más que su hermano mayor, sin embargo...ella siempre está allí, en mi cabeza, en mis pensamientos, como una obsesión fuera de lo normal. Como si quisiese llegar a más que eso...

Aunque intento ser lo más normal de lo posible cuando estoy con ella, la verdad es que me descontrolo bastante...disimulo tal vez, pero cuando observo directo en sus ojos azules, cuando ella me sonríe y me llama "hermano", aunque me duela, me gusta que me siga y que me vea con ojos de admiración. Aunque yo no sea digno de ella, me encanta que esté a mi lado. Cierro los ojos, como si los recuerdos de anoche regresaran a mí...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor**

******Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
**

**Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó  
**

**Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cada vez que duermo, ella se aparece otra vez en esos repetidos sueños. Las estrellas parecen clamar su nombre, y yo las veo reflejadas en sus ojos de forma preciosa: son mis estrellas favoritas las que brillan en sus ojos azules. No puedo dejarla, simplemente...ella me ha hecho perder la razón. Ambos nacimos de un mismo vientre, criados en una familia exigente, Maya sufrió mucho con el trato de mis padres...y solo por quererla, por querer protegerla a toda costa. Los maté. A mis propios procreeadores; sin embargo lo hice por ella, en el fondo, yo quiero ser fuerte por ella.

Por descubrir qué es lo que hay tras sus ojos azules, por estar con ella...pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Su sonrisa de cuando era pequeña ya me cautivaba de forma paranormal, incluso un ser como yo, sumergido en un mundo asqueroso de sangre y odio...fui tocado por ella, ella me miraba a mí, y a nadie más que a mí, como su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, Maya fue creciendo...cada vez creciendo más y más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Todo es capaz nada real**

**Me importa conocer  
**

**Solo esperaré hasta dormir...  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Está cortando las verduras, creo que se cortó con el cuchillo, ya que se está lamiendo el dedo...que levemente sangra. Sigo apoyado tras la puerta, ella aún no nota que estoy aquí.

La verdad es que sí. Maya ha crecido mucho en comparación a antes, no sé cómo la amo más: como es ahora o como era cuando pequeña. Es maravillosa de ambas formas. Sin embargo, cuando era pequeña, aquello que siempre me gustó era su inocencia, de que apesar de que yo hubiese matado a sus padres, ella me perdonó y me acogió entre sus brazos. Eso amortiguó de forma incontrolable mi estatus de asesino, comprendiendo el error que había cometido.

Miles de cosas que he hecho, y que desearía no haberlas hecho. La verdad es que siempre fueron por ella, aunque como siempre, Maya no se diese cuenta, todo lo he hecho por ella. Incluso mi vida, si sigo aqui...si sigo queriendo vivir, aunque sé claramente mi destino, mi intención es seguir con vida, seguir aprendiendo de ti y de aquellos que han conseguido enmendar su pasado. Solo me gustaría que supieras que tengo un motivo de vida, aunque todos piensen que sigo queriendo morir…es un grave error, lo que yo quiero es vivir, vivir para cambiar aquellos malos pensamientos y para librarme de aquella oscuridad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Estoy aqui, frente al gran espejo**

**Para convencer a los duendes que dirán  
**

**Cómo llegar a aprender el hechizo ideal  
**

**Que junte los sueños con la realidad**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Intentaré cambiar quien soy, intentaré mejorar y aprender día a día...aunque a mi corazón le duela, intentaré darte lo mejor y no retenerte a mi lado. Quiero cambiar quien era antes, solo por Maya intentaré hacerlo. Aunque cada vez que ella crece, cada vez que ella dice que quiere ser más fuerte siento que se aleja más y más de mí...como si no quisiese que la cuidara. Sé que Maya no siente lo mismo que yo por ella, de la forma obsesiva y cruel.

Pero consigan entenderme, si el mundo te da la espalda, si tus padres te tratan como el demonio que eres, escaso de comprensión y de amor...y la única persona que te abrace aún estando perdido, aún sin ver nada, sea tu hermana. La amarías más de lo que crees. Yo amo a Maya descontroladamente, sin embargo, desde siempre supe que aquella sonrisa me incitaría a tenerla para siempre, a quererla a toda costa a mi lado. Porque no soporto compartirla, porque no soporto que sonría con otro...que reparta aquél corazón lleno de bondad a todo el mundo. Aunque es muy propio de ella, la verdad es que solo la quiero para mí.

Sé muy bien que es un pensamiento egoísta, pero es así como soy...es así como me apartó el mundo por ser diferente y es así como yo me desquito. Quiero a Maya conmigo, quiero cuidarla de cada persona que pueda llegar a hacerle daño…porque ella no merece nada más que no sea luz. Cada noche pensando obsesivamente en ella, día tras día intentando alejarla inútilmente de Mitsuomi, intentando que los sentimientos de ambos no florezcan…desde que él mencionó su posible enamoramiento de ella, no he podido dejar de pensar que la amistad de verdad no existe para mí. Al igual como el amor de hermanos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor**

**Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
**

**Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó  
**

**Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me aparto de la pared, con una sonrisa, mientras Maya empieza a llamarnos a que fuéramos a probar aquellas delicias que debe de estar preparando. No importa cuán mal saba, para mí siempre será delicioso: deliciosa aquella forma en que se esfuerza para nosotros, y en la que espera que le devolvamos con una sonrisa el gesto. Me muestro ante ella, sonriéndole.

- ¿Estabas allí, hermano? – me pregunta ella, con esos ojos inocentes. – No me habia dado cuenta...¡Mira que preparé una rica comida!

- ¿Donde está Aya? – pregunté, entrando a la cocina.

- Creo que está entrenando en el patio...si quieres voy a buscarla...

- No te molestes...yo voy...

Me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a buscar a mi hermana menor. Esa sonrisa que nuevamente se dirige a mí, está grabada en mi cabeza: está grabada en mi corazón. Y no importa cuantas veces la vea, no me aburro de ella, no dejo de soñar con ella. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño, que nadie le haga sentir lo que yo le he hecho. Soy el único que puede proteger a Maya, al menos hasta el día de mi muerte, ella estará a mi lado...y yo jamás podré olvidar mis sentimientos por ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor**

**Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
**

**Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó  
**

**Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Camino por los pasillos de la casa, viendo al patio: las flores de cerezo caen como copos de nieve. Buscando a Aya me pierdo entre los árboles de la casa. No importa cuán profundo llegue, yo sé que Maya vendrá a buscarme. No importa sino me ama como yo quiero, sé que soy importante para ella, aunque sea simplemente como su hermano mayor...yo cuidaré de ella como tal, y no permitiré que nadie la toque en mi presencia. Si de algo me sirve éste maldito poder, es para verla siempre...desde siempre, tras el Ryuugan, a través de mis ojos; aún muerto la veré en mis sueños...donde siempre ella estará sonriéndome con esa calidez.

- ¡Hermano, hermano! – escucho llamarme.

Sonrió por lo bajo y me volteó, distinguiéndola correr hacia mí. Ni aún muerto la olvidaré. Ni aún muerto ella saldrá de mi corazón...aunque todo lo que quiero no sea realidad, aunque desearía poder tener más tiempo para darle todo lo que le he quitado, me conformo con imaginarme un futuro con ella. Pero a pesar de todo, aún en el infierno, Maya aún estará en mis sueños...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aún estás en mis sueños...**

**Dentro de mi corazón...**

****

**--**

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:) **

--

**Nota: **Mi primer song-fic!! Que emocion xD me encanta esta cancion asi que espero que ustedes la escuchen n-n estoy segura de que les gustara, es muy buena! El artista es Rata Blanca. Cuando la escuche estaba escribiendo mi otro fic Shin x Maya (_Dear Diary_) asi que pense que le pegaba bastante. Antes no sabia que era un song-fic, no se si este quedo tan bueno pero yo por lo menos quede contenta xD

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


End file.
